The Battle of the Femme Fatales
by Authority Man 37
Summary: Ash feels very down and doesn't want to know why. So, his friends invite Misty and May to show up. However, when the girls start arguing over him, Ash's mom, Delia informs them that the only way to put an end to their quarreling is a pokemon duel. Who will be victorious? Misty or May? Misty X Ash, pairing. Read and Review, please!


**_The Battle of the Femme Fatales_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon (Pocket Monsters). Nor any of the characters or the monsters themselves. Only the respective company does. This is the long-awaited duel between Misty (Kasumi) against May (Haruka) (Sorry, but Dawn (Hikari) isn't involved in this situation). So, in the mean time, enjoy and Read & Review, please!

It was another ordinary but yet, beautiful day in Pallet Town.

For most of the people that live in this quiet neighborhood were having some splendid time with their Pokemon. They were playing, battling and also, training their beloved Pokemon. Everyone that is, except for one individual; Ash Ketchum.

The lonely Pokemon trainer sat inside his room with his hands clutched together and his head down in shame. Beside him was his fellow Pokemon friend, Pikachu, the electric mouse Pokemon. He tried to reason with Ash, but to no avail, the anguished trainer turned away from Pikachu without saying a single response.

"Pi…ka…chu" (Translation: "Poor Ash") said Pikachu sadly.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Ash's mom, Delia, along with Professor Oak, Brock and Ash's former rival, Gary are having an important discussion involving Ash's negativity throughout the recent weeks.

"I've never seen Ash that sad before in my life. There must be something that we can do to help him. But the question is, how?" asked Delia glumly.

"Well, usually Ash feels down every time when he loses a Pokemon battle. But in any case, he keeps losing his temper as of late. So Brock, any idea of how we can cheer up Ash?" said Prof. Oak.

"As a matter of fact, Prof. Oak. I think, I do" replied Brock.

"You do, Brock? So tell us, what's been making Ash so quiet all of sudden?" asked Gary.

This gave Brock several minutes to figure out Ash's problem. Then, he explained to everyone about the situation. "You know, this may sound silly, but I think I've found the solution to Ash's problem."

"And what might that be, Brock?" said Delia.

"Yes, we're all ears to hear about this for a while. So, what is it?" said Prof. Oak.

Brock sighed deeply, as he answered the upsetting news. "Ash…misses someone."

Gary, Delia and Prof. Oak were all left puzzled.

"That's it? You mean to tell me that the reason he feels left out is because he misses someone? Who could it be?" complained Gary.

"Is it possible, that he misses…" But before Delia could respond, there was a knock on the door and Prof. Oak got up to answer it.

"I'll get that."

As Prof. Oak opened the door, two familiar people were standing outside of the Ketchum residence. He later recognized their faces as he smiled to both of them.

"Oh, hello Tracey and you too, Ritchie. What brings you, here?"

"We came to see, if Ash is here. So, I can draw a picture of him and his Pikachu."

"Yeah, after when Tracey's done with his picture, I want to challenge Ash for another Pokemon battle. So Prof. Oak, will he come?"

Prof. Oak shook his head in disbelief. "I'm sorry, you two. But Ash is feeling under the weather right now and he won't take part in any of your choices."

"Huh? What's the matter with Ash, Prof. Oak?" said a confused Tracey.

"Yeah, what's wrong with him?" answered Ritchie.

Prof. Oak continued. "Apparently, Ash hasn't been himself ever since he finished the Hoenn League and the Battle Frontier Challenge. But, if you want to know why, please come inside."

"Gladly, Prof. Oak."

"We'll do anything we can to help out Ash."

Both Tracey and Ritchie, along with Prof. Oak, Brock, Delia and Gary, all gathered around together to talk about Ash's downside.

"You see for the past several weeks, Ash has stayed in his room for some time now and he hasn't said a word ever since. We've tried our best to talk to him out of it, but he refused to leave his room."

"That's right, Prof. Oak. Even his best friend, Pikachu wasn't able to help him either."

"Come to think of it, Brock. I think I know which person, Ash misses the most."

"Well then, Ms. Ketchum. Who is it?"

Delia replied. "Actually, Tracey, it would definitely happen to be…Misty."

Everyone was in a complete uproar, as they finally understand Ash's problem: He misses his dearest friend, Misty.

"Are you saying that the person he misses the most is Misty?" shouted Ritchie in bewilderment.

"The Cerulean City Gym Leader?" gasped Tracey in shock.

"You've got to be kidding me! Gramps, there must be some kind of a mistake. There's no way that a trainer like Ash would have feelings for a certain gym leader like Misty" told Gary to Prof. Oak.

"Unfortunately, Gary, it's true. Ever since Ash's Pikachu destroyed her bike when he first left Pallet Town while trying to avoid the swarming Spearows, they've seemed to have formed a special bond to each other while on their Pokemon journeys and when Misty's bike was finally repaired, she wasn't able to tell Ash how she feels and cares about him."

"Now that you mention it, it seems that both Ash and Misty are…" then, Delia stopped and everyone realized of what Ash and Misty are.

"In love?" They all shouted in unison.

"Oh, boy. And to think that I was the one making love to every pretty girl that I see. Not to mention, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny" grumbled Brock.

"Speaking of girls, Misty isn't the only person that he has feelings for. He seems to have some feelings for May as well" explained Prof. Oak.

"Huh? But, how is it possible? Ash can't just have both of them as their girlfriends. He has to choose which one is right for him" said Delia.

Gary's eyes lit up. "Ms. Ketchum, that's it!" He snapped his fingers, as he bolted off the sofa. "I've got the perfect idea to cheer Ash up, but I need all of your help to do it."

"All right, then. It's settled. We'll bring both Misty and May here to Pallet Town. First things first. Brock, you and Tracey go and contact May from Petalburg City. Gary and Ritchie will contact Misty from Cerulean City, while I and Ms. Ketchum chat with Ash for a while. Is that understood?" instructed Prof. Oak.

"No sweat, Prof. Oak" nodded Brock.

"Anytime, Gramps" winked Gary, as he gives the thumbs-up.

"We'll do our best" smiled Ritchie.

"You can count on that" said Tracey.

From that point on, the two groups went out of Ash's house and headed straight for Prof. Oak's lab. As they all went inside the Pokemon Laboratory, they each went to the telephone that was next to Prof. Oak's desk and the other one at the Pokemon Library.

Brock and Tracey phoned May from Petalburg City at Prof. Oak's desk, while Gary and Ritchie phoned Misty from Cerulean City at the Pokemon Library.

Elsewhere at the Ketchum residence, Prof. Oak and Delia Ketchum are trying to console Ash with his heavy problem. They knocked on the door to his bedroom to where Ash is, but there was still no answer.

"Hmm, still no luck. I wonder, how long Ash will stay in his room until he realizes that both Misty and May are coming?" pondered Prof. Oak.

"If he does, will he be able to make the right choice to see which girl that he loves the most?" asked Delia.

As they begin to think, the door slowly opens, but instead of Ash, it was only Pikachu. Prof. Oak and Delia kneeled down on one knee in front of Pikachu and answered.

"So, Pikachu. Has Ash been able to work things out yet?"

"Pika…chu" (Translation: "No, I'm sorry") said Pikachu, as he shook his head.

"Nothing yet, huh? Maybe a little shocking experience might wake him up. Pikachu, try using your Thunderbolt on Ash. So, we can tell him that we're having something very special for him. Think, you can handle it?" offered Delia, winking her eye at Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" (Translation: "You bet!") Smiled Pikachu, as he went back to Ash's room.

When he found him, he uses one of his special attacks on Ash. "PIKA…CHU!" (Translation: "Wake up, Ash!")

Massive electricity surged through Ash's body, yelping in pain. As the attack wore off, he fell out of his bed and onto the floor as he's completely sizzled. He staggered to get back on his feet from the move that Pikachu used on him, until he finally stood up with a look of surprise and anger on his face.

"Pikachu! Why did you do that to me?"

Then, the door swung open and in came Prof. Oak and Ash's mom, Delia with disappointment on their faces.

"Ash, we need to talk."

"That's right. You've got some explaining to do, right now!"

"Aw, man! This just isn't my day" mumbled Ash.

"Pika…" (Translation: "Ash…") said Pikachu with a look of concern for his best friend.

Meanwhile, Brock, Gary, Ritchie and Tracey were all standing outside from Prof. Oak's laboratory as they await the arrivals of Misty from Cerulean City and May from Petalburg City. Some of them were tapping their foot, while the other trainers kept tapping their fingers with their arms crossed. During their patience, they each share their words to one another about Ash's relationships with Misty and May.

"So, Gary. How long can we wait until Misty and May come?"

"Well, Brock. My guess is another hour and 30 minutes. I think."

"That's all? Sometimes, I just don't like to wait!"

"Relax, Ritchie. I have a feeling that they'll arrive sooner and later."

Later on, Gary catches something strange in the sky. "Huh? Hold that thought, Ritchie." He took out his binoculars and looked through them to see, what it is. "Hey, it's a blimp and it's heading this way. But, I can't see who it is from the inside."

"Don't worry, Gary. I've got just the Pokemon. Come on out, Happy!" called Ritchie, as he tosses his poke-ball high into the air and opens up to reveal a Butterfree.

"Cool! A Butterfree! It's been a long time, since I've seen that bug-type Pokemon" smiled Brock.

Ritchie giggled with delight. "You said it. Happy, go to where that big blimp is coming and see if there's anyone inside. Okay?"

Butterfree nodded and flew off into the sky to the big blimp that's heading their way. A few minutes later, Butterfree sees the big blimp from a sweep distance away and sees two people from the inside. Butterfree, cheered happily and flew back down to where Ritchie and the group are waiting.

"So, Happy. Did you see anyone there?"

Butterfree twirled around with grace and happiness and also doing some charades, in front of the group.

"What's Butterfree saying, Ritchie?" asked Brock.

"Judging on what he's doing, it's saying that both Misty and May are arriving in the same blimp" answered Ritchie.

"No way! Both of them?" yelled Gary.

"Yes, Gary. You did great, Happy. Return" called Ritchie, as he transfers his Butterfree back inside the poke-ball.

"Let me look through those binoculars, Gary" said Tracey.

"Sure, here you go" smiled Gary, as he gives his binoculars to him.

Tracey looked through binoculars to see where the blimp was, since it was only a few miles away from them.

As he zooms closer to the blimp, he recognizes two familiar people from inside the blimp. "Ritchie's right, you guys. They _are_ in the blimp and it's heading this way. Brock, tell Ash and the others that Misty and May are arriving right now. Hurry!"

"I'm on it!" said Brock, as he runs fast to Ash's house.

Back home, Delia and Prof. Oak were explaining the situation to Ash involving his lonely behavior and his worrying about his two closest friends.

Ash began shaking his body with fear and his teeth were chattering with fright. He was sitting at the end of the table, while Delia and Prof. Oak were sitting at the left and right side of the table as they started talking with Ash.

"For once in your life, Ash, there's nothing to be afraid about" said Prof. Oak.

"Yes, so stop being such a coward and tell us something that you've been so quiet these recent weeks" demanded Delia.

"Pi! Pi! Pikachu!" (Translation: "Yeah! Please tell us!") Said Pikachu in agreement.

Ash finally stops shaking and discussed to them about his negativity. "Okay, I'll talk. It's just that ever since I've finished the Hoenn League and the Battle Frontier Challenge, I've been thinking about someone that I've known for a long time and because of my stupidity, I wasn't able to show Misty or May how much I care about their feelings."

"Pika…chu" (Translation: "No wonder") said Pikachu, quietly.

"Ash, we know that you're going through a rough time and we understand. But, that kind of misery will end today" said Prof. Oak.

"Really? How can that work?" asked Ash.

Delia smiled. "It's simple, Ash. While you were staying in your room all alone, we were able to contact both Misty and May for you."

"Wow! That's great! But, that still means I can't pick which one of them is my true girlfriend" replied Ash.

"Take it easy, Ash. Once both Misty and May show up, I'm certain that something will turn up" said Prof. Oak.

"I hope you're right about that, Prof. Oak. First, I sat here all alone thinking about Misty or May and then you two show up to tell me that they're both arriving. I mean, what else could happen?" thought Ash, shrugging his shoulders.

Just then, there was a few loud knocks on the front door and Delia went there to answer it.

"I'll go see, who it is." As she opened the door, she became startled to see who it is outside. "Brock? Why are you breathing, so hard?"

"They're coming. Misty and May are arriving at any minute, now" said Brock.

"What? Both of them on the blimp?" said a surprised Delia.

"Yes, both of them. Ritchie's Butterfree saw them from outside of the blimp and by the looks of it, they too miss Ash" explained Brock.

"It would seem that you're not the only one who's worried, Ash. They've also worry about you, more than you worry about them" described Prof. Oak.

"Gee, I didn't know about that. But, it makes no difference now. Let's go, Pikachu!" cheered Ash with excitement.

"Pikachu!" (Translation: "I'm with you, buddy!") Said Pikachu.

"Now, that's the Ash we know" cried Delia, as Prof. Oak nodded his head in agreement.

Ash and Brock head outside of the house and ran to where their friends are, near Prof. Oak's lab. After a while, the group sees Ash and Brock from a few feet away from them, as they all smiled in harmony.

"Hey, Ash! Over here!" called Ritchie.

"Fabulous! I knew that he came through" said Tracey.

"You can say that again" replied Gary.

When they finally reached to their friends, both Ash and Brock were catching their breath, which almost made both of them nearly exhausted.

"Sorry, we took so long. But thanks to Ash's mom and Prof. Oak, Ash feels much better then he was before" said Brock.

"Yeah. Hey listen, you guys. I just want to apologize for my recent actions for the past few weeks and I hope that you will all forgive me" told Ash to everyone.

"That's okay, Ash. We forgive you. After all, we sometimes have had bad days too you know. Besides, you're just in time. Look" pointed Gary to the sky, where the big blimp is beginning to land.

As soon as the blimp begins to descend to the ground, just only a few feet away from the group, Ash begins to ponder his thoughts about the arrivals of Misty and May. _"Well, Ash Ketchum. I guess, this is the day that you tell which one of them is right for you."_

The big blimp had slowly landed firmly on the ground, as the entrance door stood open with a ramp going straight down as soon as it hit the surface. The engine of the blimp was turned off afterwards, when it landed earlier.

Suddenly, a familiar person came from inside of the blimp and walked all the way down on the ramp with an Azurill carrying with her. She looked around the area that she knew until she spots an important person that was standing with the group and then, she came running fast like a Seadra. At last, she stood right in-front of Ash with a huge smile on her face and a small sparkle in her eyes.

"It's great to see you again, Ash. I've missed you so much."

"Thanks, Misty. I've missed you, too."

"Hi, Ash! It's been a while" A new voice interjected their conversation.

"Well, look who else showed up. It's May and Max!" said Brock.

"And not a moment, too soon" replied Tracey.

Both May and Max exited out of the blimp and ran towards Ash and Misty. They each have a smile on their faces as well, as they both great Ash with a warm welcome.

"Nice to see you, Ash. I've been training with my Pokemon so hard that I've almost forgotten about you" said May.

"How could I? I would never forget my friends, as long as I live" answered Ash.

"That's very touching of you, Ash" laughed Max.

"Come to think of it, I'm still puzzled as to why we're brought all the way here to Pallet Town. Say, Ash. Do you know why?" asked Misty.

Just as Ash begins to think about the problem, Prof. Oak arrives, along with Ash's mom, Delia.

"Perhaps, I can answer to that. Hello Misty, May and you too, Max. It's a pleasure of seeing all of you here at the same time" said Prof. Oak.

"Thanks, Prof. Oak. But, can you please tell us as to why we're here in Pallet Town?" asked May frantically.

"Yeah! What's the big idea, anyway?" yelled Max.

Prof. Oak continued. "Okay, settle down you two. I'll explain everything. The reason why you're here is because Ash was feeling unhappy with himself ever since he finished both the Hoenn League and the Battle Frontier Challenges. After that, Ash stayed in his room for a few weeks without saying a word. So, I, along with Ms. Ketchum and the rest of the group had an important discussion about Ash's unusual behavior. Then, we came to the conclusion of our concern to Ash: He misses someone that he loves the most."

"So, that's why Ash was feeling so down. No offense but, it's pretty obvious that he worries about me more, because I'm the most talented and also beautiful trainer of all and that makes me his girlfriend" says May.

_"I wish that you didn't say that!"_ thought Max.

Misty became very infuriated about May's comments and stood right in-front of her face. "Now, just a minute there! You may have known Ash for a little while, but that doesn't make you his girlfriend, ms. smart-mouth!"

"Who are you calling a _'smart-mouth'_, ms. ponytail freak?" shouted May in rage.

"Oh, I'm a freak? You should know that I've known Ash from the start and that makes me his girlfriend, peabrain!" replied Misty with anger.

"Yeah, well. It doesn't matter to me cause, I'll be his girlfriend no matter what, fishface!" called May.

"Douche-bag!"

"Airhead!"

"Featherbrain!"

"Puffball!"

The two girls kept on exchanging harsh words to each other back and forth, leaving Ash and the others totally embarrassed by this sudden turn of events.

"I've never seen Misty that upset, since the Pokemon League" cried Ash.

"No kidding, Ash. That's the same thing that happened to May, when I've made fun of her at a Pokemon Contest" said Max.

"Oh, the nerve of them fighting each other for one man alone! I'll take care of this mess, once and for all!" fumed Delia, as she stormed towards where the girls are, having an argument of who should be Ash's true girlfriend.

Misty and May continued to argue about their relationship with Ash, until Delia stepped in and confronted the angry duo.

"Stop it both of you, at once! I'm sick and tired of you two fighting over my son, Ash. There's only one way to settle this kind of conflict and that's a Pokemon duel" demanded Delia.

"Say, what?" cried Ash with his mouth dropped and his eyes widened in shock.

"A Pokemon duel? You've got to be joking! My sister, May against the Cerulean City Gym Leader, Misty? There's got to be some sort of a mistake!" said Max.

"Actually, there's no mistake, Max. It was my idea that brought them together here in the first place" explained Gary.

"You, Gary? But, why?" asked Ash.

"Pika! Pi! Pikachu!" (Translation: "Yeah! Give us the buzz, on this!") says Pikachu.

"It's simple, Ash. We've discussed this at your house, while you were in your bedroom sulking. It's clear to me and the rest of us that the only way for you to tell which one of those girls you really care is that the both of them must face each other in a Pokemon duel and not only when one of them wins the duel, she'll become your true girlfriend. And that's when you show your true feelings to her" said Prof. Oak.

"So, Ash. Does that sound fair to you? This is your opportunity to see which one of these girls is right for you" offered Delia.

Ash was silent for a moment, before he made a huge smile on his face. "I think that's a great idea! It's about time that one of these girls will be my true girlfriend. If one of them wins the Pokemon duel, that is."

"Now that's the spirit, Ash. Having one girlfriend is better than two. Okay Misty, May; are you two ready for the Pokemon duel to earn the title of becoming Ash's girlfriend?" instructed Prof. Oak.

"I'm always ready, Prof. Oak!" said Misty.

"Same with me! I'm prepared for anything!" says May.

Later, they all traveled to the Pokemon battlefield, which of course is the backyard of Prof. Oak's Lab. Ash and the others were sitting at the stands, watching the Pokemon duel between the two girls, while Prof. Oak serves as the special referee for this special match. Misty and May kept glaring their eyes at each other from different sides of the battlefield, as they await the opening signal.

During their patience, both girls gave some thoughts about their struggling relationship with Ash. They both feel focused, motivated and determined to win Ash's heart by winning this important duel and then becoming Ash's girlfriend.

"_There's no way that I'm going to lose this important match. Everything's on the line here, including my reputation"_ thought Misty.

"_So, it comes down to this. Me against the gym leader from Cerulean City. She only consists of water-type Pokemon. So, I'll have to keep my eyes pealed. I'll show her, who's the most beautiful girlfriend of Ash Ketchum"_ pondered May.

Delia asked Ash about the duel that's about to start. "So, Ash. Are you a bit nervous about this Pokemon duel?"

"Yeah. What's going through your mind, right now?" Tracey added.

Ash sighed. "I'm feeling a bit worried about this Pokemon duel. I mean, ever since I've first met them and became friends, I'm still unsure of which girl I should choose to be my girlfriend."

"There's no reason to be concerned about Misty or May, Ash. You just have to watch this duel and find out for yourself' said Brock, grimly.

"Pi! Pi! Pika! Pikachu!" (Translation: "Go on! Cheer for them, Ash!") Cheered Pikachu happily.

"I think Pikachu's got a point there, Ash. You just have to follow your heart to the right path" said Gary.

Ash smiled. "You're right. I suppose, I should."

"Now, then. Let the duel, begin!" said Prof. Oak.

"You're going down, Misty! I'll prove to you that I deserve to be Ash's girlfriend! Not you!" yelled May, as she sticks out her tongue at Misty.

"Oh, really? Because the only thing that's going down May is your career!" says Misty, raising her eyebrow while pointing at her.

"We'll just see about that! Come on out, Skitty!" May called out one of her favorite Pokemon from her poke-balls and it was Skitty, the normal-type Pokemon.

"Good choice! But, that's not even close to my…Politoed!" Misty summons her adorable water Pokemon, Politoed from one of her poke-balls as well.

"Have it your way, wimp! Skitty! Use Blizzard on Politoed, now!" commanded May.

Skitty squealed to May's response as it uses Blizzard on Politoed, in an attempt to take the early lead. But, Misty was well aware of the oncoming attack.

"Quick, Politoed! Dodge it! Than, use your Hydro Pump!"

Politoed heard Misty's words and was able to avoid Skitty's Blizzard attack, by soaring in the air and then uses Hydro Pump on May's Skitty. Making it totally wet. Skitty took a direct hit from Politoed's Hydro Pump as its being pushed back into May's corner with a little bit of energy left.

May gasped with depression, as she sees her Skitty almost about to faint. "Hang in there, Skitty! Try hitting back with Assist!"

Everyone looked stunned of what move May chose from her Skitty against Misty's Politoed.

"What? Not Assist! This could cost her the match!" cried Max.

"Maybe so. But it might turn the tables on Misty. The problem is, we're not too sure of which move Skitty chose. We'll have to watch and see, what move Skitty uses" explained Brock.

"Yes. It's a lot like Metronome, but it's a bit different" nodded Gary.

"Okay, Skitty. Time to use Assist!"

Skitty growled as it begins to use Assist and then, unleashes an unexpected move; leaves then surround Skitty and strikes back at Politoed, taking a brutal hit as it whelps in pain and later passed out on the ground.

"Politoed, no! Please get up!" shouted Misty in despair.

But Politoed didn't respond to Misty's call, as it lays there dazed and confused with no energy left.

Prof. Oak has noticed that Misty's Politoed has fainted in battle. "Politoed is unable to battle. Victory goes to Skitty!"

"Yay! Alright, Skitty! You did great!" cheered May with delight. Skitty squeaked with joy, as it does a short victory dance.

"Whoa! What just happened? What kind of move did Skitty use to defeat Politoed with Assist?" asked Ritchie.

"It must've used Razor Leaf" replied Brock.

"Razor Leaf? So, that's how it happened!" yelled Ash.

"Pika?" (Translation: "What?") Gasped Pikachu.

"Somehow May managed to use Assist, when she needed it. After all, water-type Pokemon are weak against grass and electric-type" told Gary to everyone.

"Misty…" says Ash quietly.

The Cerulean Gym Leader let out a sigh of disbelief as she calls back her Pokemon into the poke-ball. "Politoed, return. You did your best. Keep it up."

So far, Misty has two Pokemon left and one Pokemon out, while May still has three.

"Can you believe this? May has already taken out one of Misty's Pokemon in this match and yet, she still refuses to give in" said Tracey.

Brock nodded in agreement. "I'm with you. Misty will go to any lengths of winning this important match against May."

Misty starts twitching her eyebrow, as her anger begins to boil up inside of her. _"That stupid brat! Who does she think she is, anyway? Ms. Beauty Queen? I don't think so!"_ A small grin appeared on her face_. "Just wait and see, what I've got next in store for my second Pokemon."_

"Hey, Misty! Are you going to bring out your next Pokemon or what? If you don't, I'll win this match by default!" says May, as she starts to giggle in front of Misty.

Max smacked his forehead in shame to see her sister, goofing around. "Oh, boy! She's lost it."

"I'm not done, yet. I've still got two Pokemon left and I'll show you why I'm the best! Go, Corsola!" called Misty, as she threw out her second poke-ball and out came Corsola; the hard-shell, water/rock-type Pokemon.

"Hey, a Corsola! That's a nice choice for Misty!" smiled Ash.

"Pi! Pikachu!" (Translation: "You can say that again!") Cheered Pikachu.

"The next battle will now begin!" shouted Prof. Oak.

"Skitty! Use Assist, again!" commanded May.

Skitty starts to use the same move as it did, before. It squealed for a little while and then, begins to whip around with its tail glowing and hits Corsola on the head.

Corsola felt a small lump on its hard-shell as she shakes her head hard and stares back at Skitty with a mean look. Skitty's now completely terrified.

"Oh, no! Skitty chose the wrong move and used Iron Tail. If I'm not mistaken, Corsola's also a water-type. Steel-type Pokemon doesn't stand a chance against water-type" shrieked May.

"You should've done your homework, May! Now, it's my turn! Corsola! Use Bubblebeam now!" yelled Misty to Corsola.

Corsola responded and roared loudly as it fires a beam full of bubbles straight at Skitty with its full strength as it takes a direct attack. With no power left, Skitty was rendered helpless as it's knocked down hard.

"Ah! My Skitty!" cried May.

"Skitty is unable to battle! Victory goes to Corsola!" said Prof. Oak.

"Nice going, Corsola! You were splendid!" said Misty.

"Cor!" (Translation: "No problem!") Said Corsola.

"Oh, just my luck! Skitty, return! I'm proud of you. Just rest for a bit" said May after transferring her pokemon back into her poke-ball.

The current scoreboard now shows – Misty: 2 and May: 2.

"What do you think May's going to choose next, Max?" asked Delia.

"If I were May, it might have to be one of her favorites" replied Max.

"And I've got a theory which one it is" says Brock.

"Hold on a minute," Ash interrupted.

"What is it, Ash?" pondered Gary.

"What happened to Misty's Azurill?" he asked.

"Relax, Ash. Azurill's with me now. Just before Misty and May got into a big argument, I've asked Misty to hold her Azurill for a while and she gladly accepted. Aren't you adorable, Azurill?" chuckled Delia, as she stroked Azurill's forehead gently.

"Azu!" (Translation: "This is fun!") Cheered Azurill.

Ash let out a sigh of relief. "That was very smart of you, mom. Just keep looking after Azurill."

Then, Ritchie interrupted. "Hey, Ash! The only thing you need to be looking is the duel. Just try to not let your guard down, okay?"

"Of course, Ritchie. How silly of me. I was worrying about Misty's Azurill that I almost forgot about the duel, right here" replied Ash.

"Just try and pay attention to the match, already!" yelled Brock.

"You've got lucky, Misty. But my next Pokemon will make sure that luck won't be on your side, again. Go, Beautifly!" May threw out her second poke-ball and the bug-type Pokemon, Beautifly has appeared.

"Wow! A Beautifly! Even though it's a bug-type Pokemon, it still looks cute" said Misty with her eyes sparkling.

"Look who's talking, loudmouth! I'll show you who's cute around here! Now, Beautifly! Use Silver Wind on Corsola!" ordered May to Beautifly.

Beautifly flies high in the air and starts flapping its wings faster and faster until a huge gust of wind had made contact on Misty's Corsola. Blowing it away from the field and almost back into Misty's corner.

"Don't give up, Corsola! Try hitting back with Mud-Slap!" says Misty to Corsola.

Corsola stood up, starts twirling around and then throws a handful of Mud-Slap onto May's Beautifly right on the face. Beautifly begins to whine loudly as its face is covered with mud.

"Argh! Beautifly, no!" shouted May in misery.

"Nice work, Corsola! Now, finish it off with Bubblebeam!" instructed Misty.

Corsola fired another Bubblebeam onto Beautifly as the bug-type Pokemon takes the blow and falls down on the field hard. May was very disappointed, by this outcome.

"Beautifly!" screamed May.

"Beautifly is unable to battle! Victory goes to Corsola!" said Prof. Oak.

"Way to go, Corsola!" cheered Misty as she gives the thumbs-up.

"Cor! Cor!" (Translation: "I'm so cool!") Shouted Corsola, as it jumps with joy.

May became very infuriated, by all of this. Two of her beloved Pokemon have been taken out, by Misty's Pokemon and she only has one left. _"Okay, that does it! No more Ms. Nice girl! My third and last Pokemon should wipe out both her Corsola and her third Pokemon. Thus proving myself that I AM worthy enough to be Ash's girlfriend." _She calls back her pokemon into the poke-ball. "Beautifly, return! You'll do better next time."

"Poor May. She must be feeling very unhappy now. All that's left is her last Pokemon" said Max sadly.

"Don't be so certain, Max. Her face tells a different story" Brock indicated Max to where his sister, May is. When Max got a closer look, he sees that May is feeling very calm and that made him better.

"I suppose that I was wrong about May. Being the cheerful and dedicated Pokemon trainer that she is, right now" sighed Max as he looks on from the stands.

Gary nodded his head. "Yeah. Now, we all know what May's last Pokemon will be."

"So, Misty? Are you ready for my third Pokemon? Because this will guarantee me the victor of this match and claiming me, Ash's girlfriend! Brace yourself, Misty! Your chances of beating me are slim to none! Go, Blaziken!" yelled May, as she threw her final poke-ball to the field and out came Blaziken, the Blazing Phoenix Pokemon.

"Crikey! A Blaziken!" screamed Ash.

"Pi! Pikachu!" (Translation: "Misty's in for it!") Cried Pikachu.

"Are you nuts, May? You should know that Fire-type Pokemon are weak against Water-type. You've might as well forfeit this match" bellowed Misty.

"Forget it, hotshot! I'm not giving up, yet! Go, Blaziken! Use your Blaze Kick on Corsola!" yelled May.

Blaziken roared as it pounces furiously and attacks Misty's Corsola with a spinning Blaze Kick. The flames from Blaziken's move had made contact on Corsola as it's being tossed back to Misty's corner with a few bruises on her body. But just before it can get back up, Corsola starts crying.

"Corsola! What's the matter?" Misty gasped at what she saw on Corsola. A small burn was formed on Corsola's face. The Water/Rock-type Pokemon was immediately hurt, by Blaziken's burn.

"Look at that! Misty's Corsola is in pain" pointed Ritchie to everybody.

"Not only Corsola's hurt, it doesn't have any strength left. Corsola is done for" said Brock.

"Ha! I've got your Corsola right where I wanted it to be! Go, Blaziken! Finish it with Overheat!" yelled May with enthusiasm.

"What? Overheat? But, that's the same move I used with Torkoal!" gasped Ash.

Blaziken gathered up her power from within and shoots a powerful inferno beam from her hands, straight at Corsola. Corsola shrieked in pain as it flew back to Misty. Her whole body was covered with severe burns and then, she collapsed.

"Ah! Corsola, no!" cried Misty.

"Corsola is unable to battle! Victory goes to Blaziken!" says Prof. Oak.

"Yahoo! That was awesome, Blaziken! Just one more Pokemon to beat and I'll surely win!" May giggled with excitement.

"Uh-Oh! Misty has only one Pokemon left. Any idea of which Pokemon she's going to bring out?" asked Tracey.

"Nope, not a trace" thought Ritchie, shaking his head.

"I'm with Ritchie. I still can't figure out which pokemon Misty chose for this duel" said Gary, shrugging his shoulders.

_"They still have no idea which Pokemon, Misty picked. If I was her, it might just be another Water-type Pokemon. Please, Misty. I'm counting on you. You can do this. I believe in you."_ pondered Ash in his mind.

Misty took out her third and last poke-ball that contains one of her heavy favorites. She remembers the time when she was a baby and was almost swallowed up, by a huge water-dragon Pokemon. Also, she was able to conquer her fear of this familiar creature when she risked her life to save him and her gym by a gang of thugs, a long time ago. She closed her eyes and made a small prayer in her thoughts, while holding the captive poke-ball. _"My dear friend, if you can hear me, I need your help. I want you to help me win this match and Ash's heart. You've helped me once before with the Togepi and I still believe, you can do it again. Please, do this for me and for Ash."_

As May gazed at Misty's expression, she started to realize that they've been fighting each other for Ash's love this entire time. _"Oh, my! I didn't know that we would be at each other's throats like this. I suppose that I've pushed myself too far in this match and I think I almost broke Misty's heart. But I can't let myself down; I must concentrate and prepare for the worst!"_

Misty opened her eyes and looked straight back at May with determination on her face. "Just to let you know, May. It's all or nothing, when it's all set and done here. Still think you got what it takes?"

May nodded her head. "Absolutely! Let the best woman, win! I'm ready whenever you are!"

"Okay! You asked for it! My special Pokemon will have you, all washed up! Go, Gyarados!" yelled Misty as she threw out her last poke-ball and out came a huge blue dragon water Pokemon known as Gyarados.

Everyone gasped in surprise of what Pokemon, Misty has chosen. Even May couldn't believe her eyes, either. She was staring at what could be her biggest Pokemon battle, ever. Nevertheless, she keeps her cool.

"Alright, May. Are you ready for this?"

"You bet, Misty. I was born ready!"

"This is it. Only one of them will be victorious. And there's no telling what might happen after this match ends" says Ash sternly.

"Okay, Blaziken! Let's do this! Use your Sky Uppercut on Gyarados, now!" shouted May to Blaziken.

Blaziken starts charging at Gyarados with full speed and was about to use Sky Uppercut, but Misty catches her off-guard.

"Gyarados, evade it! Then, use your Dragon Rage!"

Gyarados overheard Misty's call and managed to dodge Blaziken's move, then countered back with a strong Dragon Rage attack. Blaziken turned around too soon and was caught by Gyarados's vicious special move by sprawling down hard on the ground, but maintained its stability.

"Stay strong, Blaziken! Come back with your Blaze Kick!" shouted May.

Blaziken stood up then immediately bolted at Gyarados with its deadly Blaze Kick attack, striking him right in the face. Gyarados felt the impact as it's being pushed back a few meters away from Blaziken. Misty was almost beginning to lose her focus for her Gyarados, but not just yet.

"Don't give in, Gyarados! Use your Dragon Rage, again!"

Gyarados growled with anger and attempts to use Dragon Rage on Blaziken, the second time. But, May sees the advantage that she wanted so desperately and counter-attacked her.

"Blaziken, quick! Use Double Team, now!"

Blaziken roared to May's fast-thinking command, as it makes two copies of itself to prevent from Gyarados's next attack. Misty became very awestruck, when she sees that there are three Blaziken's. The problem is that one of them is real and the other two are only decoys.

_"Oh, perfect! Just when I thought I'd won, this happens!"_ thought Misty, grinding her teeth while clenching her fist.

"This isn't good at all! May has driven Misty back into her corner again, by using Double Team with her Blaziken" explained Brock.

"That's right. The only way that Misty can beat Blaziken's Double Team is by hitting the real one in the middle" told Gary.

"Oh, really?" asked Ritchie curiously.

"It's worth a shot. But, I think that this might waste Misty her chance of defeating May" answered Tracey.

"How can you guys say that?" Ash interjected.

"Huh? What do you mean, Ash?" asked Delia.

Ash continued on. "What I mean is this: Misty has come this far to show how much she really cares about me and this is how you treat her? You should be ashamed of yourselves! I might have some feelings for May, but my heart tells me that Misty's the one that I really love the most and there's no way that Misty will ever lose this important match!"

"That's amazing, Ash" said a surprised Gary.

"Yeah, it looks like you've finally chosen the right girl after all" smiled Brock.

"No kidding. You've only described half of your feelings for Misty. Besides, you've just said it because you were too afraid to show your confession to her" hissed Max with his arms folded.

"You take that back, Max! No one dares to say that to my son, Ash and his best friend and gets away with it! Is that understood?" yelled Delia glaring at Max.

Max hung his head down as he sweat dropped. "Yes, Ms. Ketchum. I guess, I shouldn't say such harsh things."

"Don't be fooled, Gyarados! Try hitting Blaziken in the middle with Hydro Pump!" Misty spoke to Gyarados for an immediate plan of action.

Gyarados aimed very carefully with his Hydro Pump move, as it sends right at Blaziken in the middle, hoping that the Double Team effect would wear off. When Gyarados's Hydro Pump hit Blaziken in the center, the other two disappeared as the real Blaziken is send crashing down hard into the pavement. May can only look on in horror as she sees her beloved Fire-type Pokemon getting tackled down by Misty's Gyarados with her chances of a comeback in the match are none.

"Sweet! I have you now, May! Gyarados! End this with Hyper Beam, now!" commanded Misty.

Gyarados started to glow brightly as it musters up its full power for the finishing blow. When Gyarados has concluded its charging, he blasts his attack with everything it's got and thrashes Blaziken. Thus, causing a small explosion. As the dust subsides, May opened her eyes to see her Blaziken, laying motionless on the ground as she fell to her knees.

"My…My Blaziken! No, This can't be! Than, that must mean…"

"Blaziken is unable to battle! The winner of this match is Gyarados and Misty from Cerulean City!" said Prof. Oak as he declares the victor of this Pokemon duel.

"Misty! She finally won!" gasped Ash with amazement.

"Pikachu!" (Translation: "Alright!") cried Pikachu.

"Aw, nuts! My sister lost!" grunted Max.

"What an exciting match that was!" says Gary.

"All I can say is this. These girls gave it their best and Misty was the one that came out on top" said Tracey, smiling.

"Now, that's what I like to call the best Pokemon duel, I've ever seen!" praised Ritchie with astonishment.

When Misty heard that she won the match by defeating May, her expression had became very excited. "I...I won? Yes! I did it! I've finally won!"

Unfortunately, her victory celebration was cut short, when she hears May crying hard.

_"I suppose, I might give May a huge thanks for this Pokemon duel. It's bad enough that I should celebrate this victory all by myself."_

Misty walked to where May was. Crying on her knees and her face buried with her hands. As she stood in-front of her, Misty extended her hand to her as an act of true sportsmanship and respect.

"Get up, May. You did great out there. But there's no reason for you to cry about your loss. You really became a true inspiration to me and for that, I'm proud of you. So, keep on trying and never give up."

As May wiped the tears off of her face, she got back up on her feet and shakes Misty's hand as they each share their last words.

"Thanks for believing in me, Misty and great match."

"You got it! Always do your very best in yourself and your Pokemon."

"Aww, isn't that a wonderful sight to see, Ash? Ash? Where's Ash and where did Azurill, go?" said Delia, puzzled.

"There he is! Running towards Misty and May with Azurill on him and his Pikachu trailing him!" indicated Max to everyone.

They all watched to see Ash running fast with Misty's Azurill and his Pikachu following him. Then sure enough, he stood right in-front of her, while trying to catch his breath and holding on to her Azurill.

"Hey, Ash! Aren't you glad that I'm your girlfriend, now that I've beaten May?" shouted Misty with happiness.

"Yes, I'm glad, Misty. But, there's something else that I've should've told you a long time ago" said Ash.

"Pika?" (Translation: "Huh?") Asked Pikachu.

"You do? What is it?" questioned Misty.

Ash first glanced to May, before he turned back to Misty. "May, you've been a great friend to me, but you're not the one that I want. So, I'm sorry. Misty, you've known me for a very long time ever since we first met when I accidentally destroyed your bike while I was trying to flee from the Spearows. Despite the fact that we argue a lot in the past, my feelings for you have stayed hidden inside my heart this entire time and when you finally came back to Pallet Town, I knew that throughout my whole Pokemon journey, I've been waiting the day that I'm about to say the most important words to you right now." Ash placed down Misty's Azurill next to his Pikachu and laid out his confession to her by clasping his hands with hers. "Misty, you're the one that I really love the most and for that, I love you. With all my heart and soul."

When she heard those words, some soft tears were formed on Misty's eyes as she hugged Ash with her warmth. "Oh, Ash! That was so beautiful! I love you, too!"

"Thanks, Misty" says a blushed Ash.

Before they moved in closer, Ash removed his cap, looked deep into Misty's eyes and as they embrace, their lips were pressed in a heartwarming feeling.

Ash's Pikachu and Misty's Azurill also shared their embrace as well, by hugging to each other.

May looked on with discouragement on her face as she was in deep thought now that Ash has chosen Misty over her._ "Well, Ash. I guess you and Misty deserve each other. But, that means I'm single again and I don't have anyone to go out with me."_

As she was about to shed some tears, a single red rose appeared at her face and as she turned around slowly, she was very shocked to see who it is.

"Hi, May. Why the long face, already?"

"Drew? How did you get all the way, out here?" asked May.

"Simple. After your friends phoned you and Misty, one of your friends phoned me before the both of you arrived in Pallet Town. Even though the traffic was tight, I was able to make it out here in one piece. So, May. will you accept me of being _your_ boyfriend and go out on a date with me?" requested Drew.

"Drew…I…I…I'd love to!" stammered May, as she gave him a big hug by throwing her arms around his neck.

Ash and Misty broke up the kiss as they witness to see May accepting Drew's offer to be _his_ boyfriend and also going out. They were very pleased to see May happy, once again. Now that she's with Drew, she can no longer be alone anymore.

"So, she finally admitted to be Drew's girlfriend." Ash turned to Misty. "Now that you're with me, Misty, we can no longer be separated from now on. I love you, forever."

"And I love you too, Ash Ketchum."

They both went back to their romantic moment as they pressed their lips once again. May and Drew watched to see Ash and Misty making out. Drew also looked deep into May's eyes and as they hold on to each other, they also pressed their lips as well with the same feeling like Ash and Misty did before.

Everyone in the stands were amazed by all of this, as they each exchanged their words to the beloved couples.

"I'm so proud of Ash. Now that he's found his one true love" sniffed Delia.

"Yeah, I couldn't have said it better than myself" moaned Brock as he blew a handkerchief.

"Wow! What a marvelous sight! I've got to sketch this out, now!" squealed Tracey as he took out his drawing set and started to sketch out the scenery.

"I'm with you, Tracey. I'm going to take a picture of this as well!" said Ritchie, taking out his camera and snapped a couple of photos.

"Hey, save me a picture while you're at it!" offered Max.

"Yeah! Me too!" added Gary with his comment.

Prof. Oak looked on from the battlefield, as he stands there and watches the couples of Ash/Misty and May/Drew having a wonderful time embracing themselves. "Ah, there's nothing sweeter than love in the full flower of youth. Now that Misty and May have finally got their boyfriends, things will be a whole lot different then it was before."

And so it did. Six years later, both Ash/Misty and Drew/May were finally married on the same day at the same place. The sight from the chapel was stupendous, as bells rang loudly for the two newlyweds. Also, every invited friend, family member, gym leader and Pokemon trainer from every town celebrated the happy couples. Both Misty and May threw their bouquets high into the air and Ritchie and Gary both caught the bouquets, while Brock got none as he sobbed on in complete shame.

In the end, Ash and Drew kissed their lovers once more as their future looks very bright for the both of them.


End file.
